The Power Of Love V2
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Adam gets to have a new start that not many get. although his will take him on a completly different route... through the land of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry its so short as i hit a writers block at the end of this. also i decided to skip Ponyvill'es Hunter because well i just lost interest as i wrote it so its out of the stream.**

I can remember everything... everything that made me who I was today. I could even remember the day that my life changed forever regardless of what mom did in an attempt to help me get over it. All... on that one fateful day.

 _The last time you crossed me Adam!_

 _Stop!_

 _Mom!_

 _Shut the Fuck Up_

 _How dare you!_

 _Get in their bitch!_

 _Mom..._

 _Mom!_

 _Just you left..._

 _Help!_

 _You Dare Hurt A Child?!_

I try to remember it only in glimpses. Its my drive to protect those precious to me. When mom came and found me she took me to her home and fed me and made me her own. Although it doesn't help she kept me hidden away from everyone else. Also doesn't help she was a pink pony...

that's right I said a pink pony. Shes and alicorn which is capable of flight and magic and that's what she used to save me. Not being able to obey what she was taught to allow humans to do what they wish and to never interfere. But she did so anyway and I appreciate her for it.

But enough of that now... because at the moment I'm falling to my death as Canterlot is being invaded. So I guess in my last moments I might as well think of everything that has happened since I got here.

 **Story Begins**

"welcome to your new home Adam." Cadence, my savior and new mother, stated as I gazed out over the large city.

"where are we mommy?" I asked her as she gave me a soft smile.

"we are in the capital city of Equestria otherwise known as Canterlot. It is a place filled with nobles and those of higher birth."

"what are nobles?" I asked as she gave a small chuckle.

"Nobles are ponies who have a lot of money and don't have jobs. I am a Noble as well."

"so you don't have a job?" I then asked with a tilt of my head as she chuckled.

"what I meant to say that I am Royalty. I am a princess here and I do have a duties to Equestria." she says as she lightly pushes me inside of a large room. "i am known as the princess of Love as I reside over all the love in Equestria."

"all the love?" I asked as she giggled again.

"yes... all the love... I help couples with love problems to help keep the peace in Equestria. Without Love we wouldn't be peaceful."

"so if your a princess?" she gave me a nod. "does that mean I'm a prince." she chuckles as she rubs my hair.

"no you are not." I pouted as she once again smiled. "or not yet anyway. For now we must keep you hidden."

"why?" I asked her.

"because humans aren't allowed to be here in Equestria. If I could talk to my aunt in hopes of allowing you to stay then we could live as a happy family. So when I'm not here you must keep yourself hidden alright?" I nodded as she then hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

"oh aaaaaaaadam... where are you..." I used my hands to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing as I hid in the closet... "I'm going to fiiiiiiiiind you..." my actions were for naught as the door suddenly opened and I was pulled out.

I began to laugh loudly as mom began to tickle my stomach. For a minute she continued to tickle me until she stopping laughing along with me until we both stopped... its been a month since I came to live here with mom but she has yet talked her aunt into allowing her to go into where I came from to help it... so she has kept me hidden and almost all but given up trying to talk her into it.

I loved it here... it was a world full of colors and peace... well at least for now mom says. We had some close calls recently with me almost being found. First by moms boyfriend Shining Armor, or was it coltfriend? Mom never corrected me when I asked. Then was her aunt by doing a surprise visit for her since she has barely been leaving the room anymore. But after that no one came to the room anymore which seemed to unnerve mom... considering I would be turning 9 in a couple months on October 1st.

Mom figured out my birthday by comparing calendars when she adopted me because she didn't want me to miss the day of my birth.

I was happy with my new mom... but I still missed my old one... mom knew that even now... she says she hears me calling for her in my sleep... she says that it would take time for me to truly understand that she was gone.

"alright Adam... I got to go meet Shining for a lunch date."

"awwwwww..." she giggled at my pout as she stood up from the floor. "do you have to?" she smiled and gave me a nod of her head.

"while I know you may not like him at the moment maybe in the future you could think of him as a new... dad..." I froze hearing that... glimpses of what brought me here in the first place flashed through my eyes.

" _I'm home dad!" I yelled out with glee as me and mom walked in through the door. Dropping my backpack at the door I ran through the small apartment we had at the moment and found dad with a glass bottle in his hands watching TV..._

 _he has been grumpy the last few days and seems to now smell horrible for some reason... although the worst of his smell comes from his breath... mom has yelled at him to find a new job but always just hits her for some reason... I thought hitting wasn't allowed in the apartment?_

 _When mom walked in dad had given her a sneer as she stood next to me. "I'm going to take a shower Tom... please be dressed for when your friends come over." she says simply before walking towards their room._

 _I sat in the living room watching TV with dad until I heard loud music coming from their bathroom..._

 _then pain in the side of my head as I heard a loud break..._

 _falling to the floor I grabbed the side of my head to see this red stuff coming out of me... was this what mom called blood is what I wondered before I was kicked in the side and into the wall. I started to cry out in pain before a hand was put over my mouth. Opening my eyes I saw a pair of eyes filled with rage."shut up you little brat... I am taking my piece from you because I have had it!" he lifted me up by the face as I struggled to break free from his grip._

" _stop!" I yelled in an effort to calm him down..._

" _ever since you came to this family I have been denied time and time again what is mine... but I've had enough..." he threw me into the open kitchen as I gave another cry of pain and another wail for help._

" _Mom!"_

" _shut the fuck up!" he yelled as he walked in and kicked me in my stomach. He then walked over to the sink and turned it on as I laid there almost going to sleep... until he picked me up and sat me on the counter... being forcing my head under the water..._

 _I struggled to breath as I tried to pry his hand off my head until suddenly it was off my head as I heard mom yell "how dare you!". Using this chance I took my head out and took a chance to take a breath... as I saw mom lying against the wall with a knife in her right shoulder..._

" _m-m-mom?"_

" _Adam... Run!" before I could move I was picked up again and thrown into the wall by mom._

" _i have had enough of this shit... before I finish what I started I'm taking whats been mine for a long time!" mom screamed out in pain as she was dragged out of the kitchen by the hair... "get in their bitch!" she yelled for me to run as my vision slowly turned black... I heard a lot more screaming and just before my vision went all the way black I forced myself up and slowly moved over to the living room... to find mom upside down on the couch naked and not moving... blood moving down her throat as she twitched... "mom... mom!" I yelled out as I was hit in the head with another glass bottle before I was grabbed by my face once more and lifted up..._

" _just you left..." just as I closed my eyes I heard a loud yell..._

" _YOU DARE HURT A CHILD?!"_

"Adam!" mom yelled as she continued to shake me. Looking up into her eyes I could see they were filled with worry.

"sorry mom..." she gave me a sad smile. "I'm alright..." she glanced away for a second before looking at me with a happy smile on her face.

"how about I bring back some ice cream after my date?"

"really?!" I yelled as she gave a smile and a nod. "yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam... Aaaaaadam... its time to get up..."

"five more minutes mom..." I groaned out covering myself in the purple sheets.

"so you don't want to get up yet?" I heard her ask with a giggle.

"noooooooooo." I groaned out.

"not even for... presents on your birthday!" immediately my eyes darted open underneath the covers as I attempted to get myself free from them... until I ended up falling to the floor with a small yelp... I heard mom giggling as my head popped out of the covers as I had a large smile on my face. "happy birthday Adam! My little foal is growing up so fast!" she picked me up with her front hooves as I began to laugh as I was shaken from side to side. I laughed until she set me down. "now what would you like to do first today?" she asked me.

"cake!" she smiled as she leads me out of the room and my smile got bigger as I saw a medium-sized chocolate cake with vanilla flavored frosting on the table. The top had strawberry's around in a circle I smiled as the candles on top flickered away. "time to blow away the candles mom said with excitement. "don't forget to make a wish!" she moved the cake towards me as I thought of a birthday wish... before one just popped in my head and I blew out the candles. She pulled out a popper and popped it as I smiled. "so... what did you wish for?" she asked me.

"it won't come true if I say, mom!"

"awe please?" she asked me with a pout as I crossed my arm and shook my head. "will you tell me... if I give you your presents?" I froze for a second as she had a large smile on her face... before I eventually gave in to her demands.

"I wished... to be strong for those precious to me. To be able to become strong for my loved ones like you and Shining Armor." she had a smile filled with warmth as she gave me a hug.

"then I guess my present will help you towards your birthday wish." I got excited as she pulled out a book I recognized in her room that she kept on the highest shelves. "ever since I helped you and brought you home with me... I found that whenever I read you a goodnight story you always enjoyed the ones with knights in them... so..." she held out a book. "so I got you a book of our past knights for you to look at... each of them has done a legendary act to get themselves put in this book. Something to do when I have to leave." I slowly grabbed the book before I rushed forwards, surprising mom, and hugged her. "thank you, mom!" I felt her hoof slowly go around my back as she pulled me in just a little bit closer before she let me go. " I can't wait to start reading it!" she let out a giggle.

"well, that can wait until bedtime alright? Its still your birthday remember?" I froze as I put a hand to my chin.

"oh yeah..." she fell onto her side in laughter as I joined her laughing.

For the next several hours we enjoyed cake and played birthday games such as pin the tail on the griffon, hit the dragon pinata, and a bunch of other crazy games...

but it all ended when there was a knock at the door. Mom quickly rushed me underneath the nearest cabinet as she quickly cleaned up a little. Then I heard the door open. "good afternoon Cadence."

"good afternoon auntie." I froze hearing her say that... not even breathing.

"I heard you made a cake and I... well..."

"the cooks denied you cake again didn't they?"

"maybe?" I heard mom laugh.

"fine... but not all of it! I would like to still have some for later!" they both laughed as I heard movement next to the cupboard door.

"ohhhh... chocolate..."

"Auntie... don't you dare..." I heard mom whine slightly... before I heard a loud gobble. "auntie!" I heard mom whine. "you ate half of what was left!"

"so sorry Cadence... it's been a while." I heard her aunt say.

"I'm half tempted to tell the cooks about this..."

"please don't!" I then heard a sigh as I began to wonder how weird moms aunt truly was. "but onto... more serious matters."

"that was a serious matter?"

"Cadence... I feel like your hiding something from me..."

"a-a-auntie... whatever do you mean?"

"the stuttering confirms it Cadence... please... I fell like its interfering with your life... if its bad please just... tell me..."

"sorry, auntie... I don't think I'm ready yet..." I heard her aunt sigh.

"very well Cadance... just please let me know if something is wrong... I know you will tell me when your ready or have to... but remember... you are my niece and... even though I still don't approve of you dating I am still getting used to the fact."

"your acting like an immature father than an aunt auntie..."

"Cadence... we are the last two alicorns alive at the moment... at least until when your other aunt escapes her prison in 10 years..."

"will we ever be ready for her return?" I heard mom ask with a worried tone.

"I believe so... now Cadance I must be going. Have a good day... my dear niece... I heard walking before the door closed. But like mom said I waited for her confirmation.

"you can come out now Adam... we have a few things we have to talk about..."

this couldn't be good... for me anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone welcome to the monthly update! I got more chapters this month but no new stories for several reasons! first reason I now have over 50 - 55 story ideas, includes rewrites of my stories, so new stories I plan to write randomly and put into a folder to post in case I don't have enough chapters to post and would help me greatly because well... again i say it ADHD is a blessing and a curse... I get so many ideas that its hard for my mind to keep up...**

 **also, doesn't help my mind has been stuck on dark souls and reading harry potter fanfiction this month... now its stuck on 7 days to die...**

 **moving on! I'm posting over 15 chapters this month and I am kind of glad due to the pity amount I did last month and I am glad I got at least one chapter out for Equestrian Ranch which is now flowing through my mind for stuff I can work on so I should have more than 1 to post next month for that story... I've had a good month besides the fact my ADHD has been nearly killing me.**

 **I'm actually going to go to a person to get authenticated that I have ADHD so I can get myself a job coach because I am feeling very lazy...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **and I'm rambling off again... back on track! I hope you all enjoy the chapters and hope you all can forgive my ADHD self for updating random stories... have a good one!**

 **Co Author for this story is AuraMaster24**

"mom I have a question..." two weeks after my birthday mom decided to start teaching me the ways of the pony races. "how do Pegasus's manipulate the weather?" she gave me a small smile as she pulled out another book.

"first the proper term for multiple Pegasus is pegasi... the Pegasus are able to manipulate the weather by subconsciously manipulating the magic in the air to move around clouds and turn them into storm clouds should they have to. They are a major part in the cycle of magic."

"cycle... of magic?" she gave me a small nod as she opened the book with pictures and sat next to me as I scooted over to get a better look at the pictures.

"correct. All 3 of the pony races play a vital part in the cycle of magic and should any entire race disappear we might as well say goodbye to the peaceful nations that we know. The unicorns are the beginning and end of the cycle of magic due to the excess magic they use goes into the air. This magic is manipulated into the clouds in the very sky by the Pegasus and are infused in the rain clouds. The Pegasus proceed to make it rain over farms which fills the farmland into magic infused ground for the earth ponies to tend are you following Adam?"

I gave her a slow nod as she smiled before continuing to talk. "when they tend the land and grow food on it the food grows quicker and less likely to become infested with insects or decompose. The earth ponies then harvest their crop and sell off the food which is bought by many ponies but it does the most work with the unicorns by increasing their magic regeneration and increases the magic capacity for young unicorns."

"cant everyone get the same results though with tending the land?" mom shook her head.

"nopony knows why only earth ponies can get the enhanced harvests from their labor. Most ponies believe that they also use magic from the air but it is the age old question that has been long forgotten..." she looked over at a nearby clock on the wall as her eyes widened slightly. "it appears that's all we have for today."

"do you have to meet with Shining Armor again?" I asked her in a innocent tone as I was saddened yet glad that I was going to be left alone.

"he is my coltfriend Adam." she giggled seeing the disappointed look on my face. "in fact he has something to ask me today that I need to go. He says its important but I think I already know what hes going to ask about... which could prove to help us." she then said as I was confused by what she was talking about. "i think he might ask me to foalsit his little sister for his parents."

"why?" I asked still confused.

"his parents have had a hard time controlling his little sisters magic and they don't want to ask anypony else in Canterlot for fear of them using it as a way to control them by helping out. Its something he complained about the last date we had and he looked extremely tired... we could possibly find a way to keep you away from your father..." I froze as flashes of memories began to appear in my head. "Adam!"

my eyes quickly stopped showing the memories as I looked over to me who quickly embraced me in a hug. We stayed that way for a few minutes until she let me go. "forgive me for bringing up your... parent... but I wish to do my best to make sure you stay here away from people like him..." I gave her a smile.

"do what you do best mom." she smiled as she nuzzled my face.

"you seem to act more mature than your age Adam... ill be back in a few hours but just in case once you hear talking outside the door quickly go into a hiding place alright and stay hidden. Ill have a ward on the door to alert me should anypony come in while I am gone..." she stood up and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "love you."

"love you to mom." she smiled as she used her magic to clean up the large mess and float the books to their spots on the nearby shelf. She gave my forehead another kiss once everything was cleaned up and she left the room. I proceeded to rush over and grab my book on past knights and sat down in the bedroom with the door open so I could just barely see the front door as mom requested whenever she left the room. I smiled as I began to read the legends of each of the knights with one of my favorites from back then was a lunar guard pony named Night Watch. He slayed dark creatures with his sword which became magical and was immune to all light magic used on it. He became Aunt Luna's personal knight after he earned his blade... mom actually had yet to tell me what happened to Aunt Luna...

I was thrown from my thoughts as I heard movement in the other room...


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly set the book down as I looked over at the door to see that the door in the other room was slowly opening. I quickly rushed over to the closet and slowly closed the door as I held a small almost unnoticeable string that was invisible to the naked eye. Leaving the closet open at a small crack I heard movement in the next room over as I looked through the small crack. After a few minutes, the door to the bedroom opened as my eyes widened at what I saw... from what I remember from what mom told me she had a cousin that wasn't as nice as she was...

more like the exact opposite... he seemed to be searching the rooms with narrowed eyes as he walked over to the bed and picked up the book with his magic and gave it a look of disgust. He proceeded to throw the book onto the bed as I could just barely hear him muttering. "... what is... hiding..." he looked towards the window before his eyes looked at the closet doors as I barely held in a gasp. He began to approach the closet door as I quickly pulled the string but found it was stuck. My eyes widened as I began pulling it with more and more force and I could see his horn lit up with his magic out of the corner of my eye when I almost fell backward from the force of the pull as loud crashes sounded in the main room.

I watched him rush out of the room with wide eyes as I quickly got out of the closet and slid under the bed and watched with fear as my uncle rushed into the room and eyed the open closet with rage. I began to hear him curse that would make mom use a stitch spell on his mouth before he froze where he was standing... and I watched with great fear as his head slowly turned towards the bed. His face got a sinister grin etched onto it as his eyes looked much like...

I began to shake as memories went in and out of my head as I switched from memories to the real world in flashes... every time it came back to the real world it had taken another step closer and closer... and I looked away and clenched my eyes to hopefully stop the flashbacks and to brace myself... "Blueblood!" my body tensed as I recognized the angry tone of mom. I opened my eyes and found uncle was now looking towards mom with fear in his eyes.

"w-why hello cousin." I heard him stammer out in a stutter.

"what are you doing in my room Blueblood?"

"j-just trying to find a certain book," he said as if he rehearsed it and I could see mom scowl at his answer.

"then may I ask why some of my dishes are on the floor? Why my closet was open when I had closed it when I left?" uncle was starting to sweat as he did his best to not look mom in the eyes. "and the fact I told you to never come into my room ever again?!" uncle remained quiet as I heard mom sigh and she seemed to... contemplate... something... I need to thank mom for giving be vocabulary lessons. "just leave Blueblood before I curse you to never find true love..." uncle took moms words quickly and rushed out of the bedroom. I would have moved out from under the bed had I not then heard another voice after I heard uncle yell.

"out of my way peasant!" before soon after...

"may I ask just why he was snooping in your room?" mom sighed as she turned around after using her magic to close the closet.

"I have no idea... I'm sorry for ruining our date Shining."

"it's alright... I would rush back to if you had to put up a ward to alert you if he was snooping around." I saw Shining Armor through the doorway as he sat down on the couch with mom. "it was a great date regardless of you coming back here to kick him out." I heard mom giggle as I watched her snuggle up with Shining Armor.

"I think... I think I have an answer for your earlier offer. I think it would be fun to watch over your sister." I watched Shining Armor have a face full of glee as I saw him relax slightly.

"thank you... you have no idea how important this was for me to ask you this!" I heard mom giggle once more.

"I'm guessing she's been quite a problem recently?" mom then asked.

"her magic has been going out of control at random lately... her magic had almost exploded the house just this morning." I watched as mom get a concerned look on her face. "we were able to get it under control... but mom is already thinking of having her apply for Princess Celestia's magic kindergarten when she comes of age."

"already?"

"shes worried about her standing with how her magic is reacting." Shining Armor spoke. "shes worried her magic might harm some of our neighbors at some point and ruin our standing."

"your standing?!" I heard mom nearly yell. "shes family?! And shes worried about standing?!"

"it's our standing that's preventing mom and dad from accepting betrothal contracts for both me and Twilight... due to the votes we hold we have no need of them and are not expected to accept them... with my sisters magic acting up..." he trailed off as he looked away from mom.

"she risks her causing an incident that would drag your family name through the mud..." Shining Armor nodded in response.

"then that confirms it... I'll it." I heard mom say with conviction in her tone.


	6. Chapter 6

"thank you!" I watched Shining Armor pull mom into a kiss as I saw mom smile after they were done. "when can you start?"

"I think as soon as possible would be best. Would tomorrow afternoon work?" she asked him as he nodded. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "then I guess maybe today ended great after all." they said their goodbyes to one another before mom quickly rushed into the bedroom with worry on her face. "Adam?"

"I'm here mom," I said as I crawled out from under the bed. She quickly pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my small arms as best I could around her neck.

"I'm glad to see that you are safe..."

"I didn't even do anything mom... I stayed in the bedroom and read the book you gave me. He just walked in and started looking around." mom sighed as she let me out of her hug.

"there are rumors that I am hiding something going around the castle. Blueblood most likely thought it was something bad enough to make me lose my right to the throne should something happen to aunt Celestia..." she said in a sad tone as she gave me a smile.

"would... me being here cause something like that to happen?" I asked her with a small amount of curiosity in my tone.

"... possibly if I don't play this right." she then said.

"sorry mom for causing problems." she gave me a smile as she pulled me in for another hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"it's not your fault for what happens. You are one of the greatest decisions that I ever made alright?" she asked as she rocked back and forth with me to the left and right. She soon let me go as she made a motion for me to follow her. I followed her into the main room and sat down with her on the couch. "since you heard the conversation I believe I should tell you about his little sister. Her name is Twilight Sparkle and she comes from the Twilight Family."

"Twilight Family?" I asked confused as hearing something about a name and family was new to me.

"names usually hold power here in Canterlot with the many different families. Each family has their own way of identifying who is in what family. Females in the Twilight Family have Twilight in their name."

"but what about the stallions of the family?" I then asked confused as to why only the females were named Twilight.

"they were named after something that glows or shines... it's a confusing system they have," she told me with a smile on her face.

"but why was he worried about the family name then?" I asked her.

"because their family name is what protects Shining Armor and their sister from being disrespected and fought over. There are many in the city who would do their best to get into the family to abuse the family name. They own quite a few companies and are known to be among aunt Celestia's most trusted. If somepony smart enough got together with his little sister..."

"it could mean... bad things?" she giggled at my response but then gave me a nod. "do you know what she's like?"

"she loves to learn but believes everything she reads from books to be true... she still holds onto the stories I read to you." she then told me about the filly she would be foalsitting. "she also... finds friendship to be below learning."

"but wouldn't friends help her through trying times mom?" I asked her. "and are you talking about the stories of the tooth fairy?" she nodded.

"the tooth fairy, the Grinch... all of them."

"oh... but wouldn't she find the story's about humans true?" I then asked her. "about my kind... hunting down bad fillies and colts..." she shook her head.

"ill be trying my best to make her think differently Adam. It might take some time but... it would be another step closer to making sure you aren't caught up with what happened at your home." she told me as she pulled me into a hug. " I will do my best to ensure you can stay Adam. But aunt Celestia knows quite a few things about humans that not even I know about."

"why does she not like humans?" I then asked her as maybe it was something I could fix.

"I do not know Adam... but did you know that when she discovered your world she wanted to make peace with them?" I looked at her in awe as she looked me straight in the eyes. "from what I know she discovered your world in the medieval age. She believed to make friends with your race would cause both species to grow and bloom." she then gave a small frown. "but then she saw the war that followed soon after... humans dead all over, greedy kings conquering different countries, the fact that both species were the total opposites of one another."

"opposites of one another?" I asked as I couldn't see how we were opposites.

"humans have waged war multiple times for small reasons. Aunt Celestia didn't approve of this and tried to talk them out of their warlike ways. They tried to capture her because they believed whoever held her power would have been an emperor to all... and they would have been right..."

"so my race back then is because everyone was so warlike?" she nodded as I leaned back into the couch. Already knowing that just to stay with mom... it was going to take a lot more work then what I first believed...


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a few weeks since she agreed to start foalsitting Twilight and she thinks today would be a good day to... introduce me... to Twilight. I'm afraid and mom knows that. Afraid of what she would say about me. Mom tried to... quell... my fears but they always came back in my nightmares. She tried using some calming spells and some charms to help me with my nightmares but they always returned.

I was now sitting in the bedroom twirling my figures as I awaited the moment mom would call me into the next room. Soon I heard the door open as I began to hear the voice of mom and the familiar voice of Twilight. "what are we going to do today?!" I heard Twilight say when the door was opened in the next room.

"I'm going to introduce you to a... friend of mine."

"a friend of yours?" I heard the curious and confused tone say.

"yes, a friend of mine. But with what is known about him he's afraid of what you might think about him." I knew mom said she was going to be blunt with her but not that blunt.

"afraid of him? But why?" I heard her respond as I tried to get my own fears out of my body or at least contain them.

"because he knows that you read about him and might believe what the books say." I heard mom respond with a kind tone.

"but books are always right!" I then heard Twilight argue towards mom. "that's what big brother always says!"

"well in some cases they are not true. Books are made because they talk about most of what happens but there are exceptions Twilight... have you read about the human race at all?" I then heard mom ask as my eyes went towards the open closet where books were kept that mom deemed to bad to allow me or Twilight to ever get our hands or hooves on... and quite a few of them talked about humans if what mom told me was true.

"dad and mom told me to stay away from anything with two legs and had no fur." I heard Twilight answer in a matter of fact tone. " I looked through the books in the family library and found they were talking about humans... or furless cats..." I heard a small chuckle as I did the same.

"not all humans are like the ones in the book. Especially not the one I want you to meet." I prepared myself for the coming scre-

"WHAT?!" I wasn't ready... "you have a human here?!"

"calm down Twilight!" I put my hands over my ears as my fears were confirmed. I rocked back and forth as my mind jumped to what was going to happen next in my life... I was taken away from mom... I was killed... I was sent home back to father... I continued to have these thoughts as I kept my eyes closed... before I felt myself being shaken.

Jolting my eyes opened I found myself staring into the calm and caring eyes on her face. "I'm... alright mom..."

"m-m-mom?" I then heard a small familiar voice say as my eyes went towards behind moms hind legs. "why are you calling Cadance mom?"

"s-shes..."

"I'm his adopted mother Twilight..." mom spoke up with a small smile on her face. "what do you know about foal abuse?"

"I know that you can get in trouble for it," she said in a small tone.

"Adam was a victim of foal abuse... do you remember what I told you about friendship?" mom spoke up.

"friendship helps others... on unique ways?" she spoke up with a small amount of confusion. "but in some of the books I found they said friendship was worthless because it stopped ponies from truly exploring what they could do in the future by holding them back and manipulating their wants." mom sighed as she brought a hoof to her face.

"remind me to talk to your mother about going through your books at your home." she said in an exasperated tone. "but remember what I've been trying to teach you Twilight."

"not all books are to be believed?" mom smiled and nodded.

"yes... now don't be rude Twilight... introduce yourself." I saw her take a small gulp as she was slowly pushed out from behind mom.

"h-hi... I'm Twilight Sparkle," she said in a small tone.

"I-I'm Adam..." I looked towards mom who seemed to gain a thoughtful look on her face. "Adam..."

"Amore." Twilight looked towards mom as she gave me a smile. "Adam Amore."


	8. Chapter 8

"now that you two have been introduced." mom started as we both looked towards her. "mi going to go prepare lunch for us. How about you two get to know one another?"

"OK mom." she smiled as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled Twilight before walking out of the bedroom. We remained silent for a few minutes before I decided to initiate the conversation. "s-so... what do you like to do for fun?" she instantly gained a smile on her face.

"I like to read books and learning about family history!" she said with a bigger smile towards the end. "what about you?"

"I tend to just read a book mom got me for my birthday not long ago. It's about past knights in Equestria." her eyes widened as she seemed to gain a gleam in her eyes.

"ohohoh! Can I read it when you're done?" she asked. "I always wanted to read about the past knights since mom told me about them!"

"sure... it's over ther-" she didn't let me finished as she quickly rushed over and pulled out a book from the shelf and quickly brought it over.

"mom tells me that our family on dads side had a knight named Silent Night who served back when princess Celestia first began her rule over Equestria." she quickly went into the index and found the name of the knight and went to that page as I looked over and into the book. "it says here he was one of the main ponies who assisted with keeping the peace among the three pony tribes before princess Celestia took over!" she was saying all of this with glee as I continued to listen to her prattle on about Silent Night as I read about him myself.

Apparently, it was as she said and he helped keep the peace between the tribes. In fact, it also said that he was the only unicorn guard that was with the unicorn group that accompanied them to sign the treaty between all of the races. He then soon became one of the best of the first royal guard when it was first created and was captain for a few years but was relieved of duty due to an injury protecting the unicorn ambassador. "-related to a knight!" I can kind of guess what she was talking about. "so... why is Cadance your adoptive mother?" she then asked me as I sat frozen for a few seconds.

"my... father was the reason why... he just... snapped one day... can... I just not talk about this?"

"OK.." we remained silent when mom eventually called us to the kitchen and Twilight cried out when I grabbed the book and quickly brought it back over to the shelf. I quickly rushed into the main room where mom was already sitting and was soon joined by Twilight. I was glad to see that mom made Mac and Cheese for lunch as I quickly grabbed a bite as Twilight looked at the food with interest.

"its called mac and cheese Twilight. Its quite popular among others Adam's age group in his world." mom spoke up before she herself took a bite of the cheesy goodness.

"how old are you anyway?" she then asked as I watched mom glare slightly at Twilight for her rude question. Twilight noticed my silence when she noticed the glare mom was giving her and ducked her head. "sorry..."

"not to me Twilight... it is rude to just ask someponies age like that remember." mom spoke in a kind tone.

"Sorry, Adam."

"it's alright," I spoke as I took another bite.

"he's the same age as you Twilight to answer your question." she perked up as she began to ask me questions at random. I answered her to the best I could. She asked randoms things like what kind of animals I liked, if I wanted a pet which one would I get, favorite color... I was happy... I had mom and I think I got a new friend today although its something that confused me greatly though. Just a feeling that I was going to be needed in the future... "Adam?" I snapped my head up as mom looked at me with concern. "are you alright?"

"yes, mom," I said as I gave her a smile. She nodded in response before she turned to look at Twilight.

"now Twilight... you must remember that Adam must remain a secret for now from your family. Ill reveal him to them once I believe it would be the best time to tell them."

"I don't like to hide things from big brother..." she said in a small tone as she looked away.

"and I will tell him soon enough... I plan on telling him in a couple weeks so you won't have to worry about hiding it from him for long..." she continued to look away as mom gave her a pleading look on her face. "please Twilight you must understand why I have to hide it from him... Adam is now my son and I don't want him to return home in his world due to what could possibly happen to him..."

"OK." mom smiled as I joined her with a smile of my own... can't wait to see what the future holds... I believe that's a quote spoken by Sun Ray another knight of the past.


End file.
